Falling Into The Trinity 6: " The God of War"
by spikesangel
Summary: yay! part 6 is finally out! =) sorry it took so long..... part 6 of the story of buffy and angel's family.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters, I'm just borrowing them. =) I do own the plot to this story and all the other characters, so don't take without asking first. 

Rating: PG

Summary: The continuing story of Buffy and Angel's family.

Author's Note 1: Thanks to everyone who reviews my stories. It's a great compliment. =) I won't continue those stories that I don't get either reviews for or a lot of people reading them. So if you see a story that's not reviewed and you want me to continue it, please review it! Ok? Thanks! And sorry this took so long to come out, I have just been so busy lately.

Author's Note 2: I am revising all my stories, so please don't expect any new ones soon. Don't worry, I am just fixing little mistakes, not redoing the whole story. Bear with me please. This is the new, improved, and revised edition of this story. 

Dedication: This is to Ash...Thanks for reviewing and spoiling me with the compliments...lol. =) =) =) 

Falling into the trinity 6:

"The god of war"

1

__

On An Airplane, A Week After We Left Off

A tear fell down Buffy's cheek as she looked out of the window of the airplane. The stars twinkled merrily, but she didn't notice. "Marius..." she whispered. Angel, hearing her, touched her arm. "We are almost there, Buffy," he said softly. "We will get our son back." Buffy nodded and leaned into him. "I hate leaving Sera and Aurora." Angel smiled weakly. "They are in good hands. Giles and Olivia will care for them until we return. We won't be gone long." Buffy absentmindedly played with Angel's fingers. "And Spike will hunt for them. I shouldn't worry." Angel rubbed her hand. "You're sure that man said Marius was in Sicily, Italy, right?" Buffy nodded. "Yes. He said to hurry or they would be gone." "We will now be landing in Italy," a voice announced. "Please put on your seatbelts."

2

__

Sicily, Italy...The same time

"The Slayer..." Misery said in her sleep. Demise looked at her from the couch. "Mis?" he asked, concerned. "Mis, you're having a dream again." Misery growled in her sleep and turned over. Sighing, Demise got up and walked over to her, shaking her awake. She woke with a start, waking up Ares, who had been sleeping next to her. "Mummy?" he asked sleepily. Misery looked around, confused. "What was this one about, Mis?" Demise asked as he tousled Ares' dark hair. "I...I dreamed Buffy came here..." Misery stammered. 

Demise growled under his breath and glanced at Ares. Misery bit her lip. "I think it's true." Demise nodded and got up to pack their things. Ares looked at Misery with sadness in his eyes. "Mummy, must we leave again?" "Yes, Ares," Misery answered absentmindedly as she got up to help Demise. "But Mum," Ares protested, "I haven't finished killing here." Demise and Misery looked at each other, then at Ares. All three smiled evilly. "My Ares," Demise said as he hugged Misery, "would you like to go hunt one last time?" 

2

__

Sicily, Italy...An hour and a half later

Buffy leaned against Angel as they walked down the lonely Italian street. "Where do we start looking?" she asked quietly. Angel shrugged and put his arm around his love. "I don't know. He could be anywhere." They walked on in silence. Suddenly, a shriek echoed through the street. 

"What was that?" Buffy asked, a hand on her mouth. "It came from that park," Angel answered. They looked at each other. "Let's go," Buffy cried.

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ares laughed as the woman screamed again and again. "Nothing can help you, idiot," he said cruelly. After he drained her dry, Ares looked around for his parents, who were watching him with smiles on their faces. "Mum, did you see?" Ares asked. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. Ares turned to see a blonde woman and a tall, dark haired man watching him, the woman with her hands on her mouth in horror.

Misery gasped as she recognized Buffy and Angel. Demise laughed and sauntered up to them casually. "Long time no see," he said. 

Buffy couldn't take her eyes off her son. Her Marius, so handsome...and so deadly, she realized. He was a cold-blooded killer. "No...Marius," she whispered. "No!" Buffy ran to her son and embraced him.

Ares felt the arms of the blonde woman around him. It seemed so right, so perfect. He loved this woman. Flashbacks of a blonde woman, a tall dark man, a bleached-blonde man, and two little babies shocked his little mind. "Mummy?" he asked questioningly. "Yes, it's me, my darling Marius," Buffy cried. Ares shook his head. "No, I am Ares..." 

"Yes, Buffy, he is Ares. Leave my son alone," Misery said loudly, and pulled Buffy off of the little boy. Ares went to Misery and hugged her knee. "Mum, who is she?" he asked solemnly. "I am your mother, Marius!" Buffy cried. "She is not your mommy! She kidnapped you when you were a baby." For a moment, Ares wondered if that was true. He looked up at Misery. She smiled back down at him, love in her eyes. "You aren't going to believe that bitch over your own mother, are you, Ares?" Buffy snarled and slapped Misery. "He is my son! You kidnapped him!"

Ares watched Buffy slap Misery. With a cry of blind outrage, Ares pulled a tiny dagger from his pocket and attacked the impostor who was pretending to be his mother.

Blood streamed from the three-inch gash left by Ares' dagger. "Do not ever hit my Mummy again!" Ares screamed. Buffy stared up at her son in shock, her abdomen stinging with the pain of the cut. With a wince, she realized the dagger had been soaked in holy water. She looked into her son's eyes. His cold, deadly eyes. In that moment, she realized the truth. 

Demise began to laugh as Angel ran to his Buffy. With a nod to Misery, he watched as his lover picked up Ares and joined him at the entrance to the park. "That will teach you to mess with us," he called out as they ran.

Angel pressed his hands on Buffy's wound. Buffy lay on the ground, sobbing. "We have lost our son..." she whispered. "There is nothing left to do but go home to our other children." 

3

__

Sunnydale, Ca...The next night

"How is she?" Giles asked Angel. "She will be all right. The dagger was soaked in holy water. She will recover, but she will always have a scar," Angel replied sadly. "This is bad..." Giles said. Angel merely nodded. He felt a tugging on his pant leg, and looked down to see his daughters staring up at him.

"Dad, will Mommy be okay?" Sera asked. "Why you go away, Daddy?" Aurora asked. Angel smiled. "Mommy will be okay, my girls. We...had to take care of some business." Aurora stared into her father's eyes. "You go look for Marius, right Daddy?" "What?" Angel asked, surprised. "How..." "We know, Daddy," Sera interrupted. "Marius being bad." The girls hugged their father. "No worry Dad," they said in unison. "It be okay." 

__


End file.
